Hiei gets sick
by Animefouryou
Summary: The title expalins itself


Hiei gets sick Hiei was walking Makai he felt strange hotter then normal he was walking Makai. " I don't feel so good." Hiei replies there was a lot of sweat on Hiei's forehead. " Suddenly ten demons appeared. " Hiei time to die." The demons replied. " No leave me alone I don't feel well." Hiei replies breathing hard. " Sorry Hiei you must be terminated immediately." The demons replied taking their swords out. Hiei felt awe full he felt nauseous. " Oh man I have to throw up now." Hiei replies he bent over and threw up on the ground the demons were shocked. " What is wrong with him he's not even fighting back?" The demons asked Hiei finished he felt so weak. " Are you alright?" the demons asked. " No I don't feel so good leave me alone." Hiei replies he felt feverish the first demon felt Hiei's forehead he pulled his hand away. " He's burning up what do we do?" The demon asks. Hiei slowly walked a little he past out to the ground his body was shaking. Hiei mumbled something. " Take me to Kurama's in the Nigan area he will know what to do." Hiei replies the first demon picked Hiei up carried him in his arms. " Let's go to see Kurama." The demon replies the other demons followed they open the portal and entered they walked to Kurama's house they knocked on the door Kurama answered he noticed Hiei in his arms. " What did you do to him?" Kurama asks angrily ready to kill them. " Whoa wait we didn't Hiei is burning up with fever he's very sick we were gonna fight he didn't look good he didn't even bother taking out his sword he's shaking he already threw up before." The demons replies Kurama took Hiei from them.  
  
" Thanks I'll take it from here thanks for bringing Hiei here." Kurama replies. "Can we help?" They ask. " Sure." Kurama replies as the demons enter. " First will need to take his temperature." Kurama replies as they went upstairs to Kurama's room Kurama laid Hiei on the bed he got the thermometer he placed it in Hiei's left ear it went up and beeped he took it out. " Oh my 4000 very high." Kurama replies in concern Kurama went into the bathroom he got a bowl of cold water and three washcloths he returned to Hiei he knew not to put a washcloth on Hiei's forehead because of the Jagan. Kurama undid Hiei's cloak he slowly sat Hiei up and took it off then he lifted the blue tank top he then dunk a wash cloth rang it out and placed one on his stomach then dunk another he then placed it in one of Hiei's armpits then he dunk the last one he lifted Hiei up he laid it on the pillow and laid Hiei down then cover him with a blanket. " Poor Hiei he's really sick." Kurama replies in concern. The demons had watched it all. " How is Hiei?" They asked. " He has a high fever he will sleep awhile." Kurama replies. " We've got to go take care of him." The demons replied disappearing back to Makai. Kurama watched Hiei with concern. Hiei woke up he was thirsty. " Kurama thirsty." Hiei replies Kurama went downstairs he got a glass of Gatorade with a straw he went upstairs and sat Hiei up. " Drink nice and slow Hiei." Kurama replies Hiei drank slowly then he was done. " I don't feel so good." Hiei complains. " Shh it's alright Hiei just lay back go back to sleep or do you want some soup?" Kurama asks. " I want some soup." Hiei replies lying Back against the pillows Kurama went downstairs he returned with a tray with soup on it. " Hiei you okay to feed it to yourself or do you want me to?" Kurama asks. " To weak to feed it to myself can you?" Hiei asks. " Sure Hiei." Kurama replies pulling up a chair he sat Hiei up a little putting the tray on Hiei then began feeding Hiei the soup Hiei then wanted some juice Kurama handed Hiei the cup Hiei drank some then Kurama continue to feed Hiei the soup. " I've had enough Kurama." Hiei replies Kurama took the tray downstairs he returned Hiei was still awake but was lying down. " Kurama I can't sleep can you bring the Tv here I want to watch some cartoons." Hiei replies. "Sure Hiei." Kurama replies he went downstairs and brought up the living room TV Hiei was lying on the bed with a blanket over himself. Kurama hook the Tv in he turned on and handed Hiei the remote Hiei changed it to the Disney channel. " Don't leave Kurama stay until I fall asleep?" Hiei asks. "Sure I have school in an hour though okay." Kurama replies sitting on the bed next to Hiei. Hiei watched Tv for a while thirty minutes later Hiei was fast asleep Kurama then turned off the Tv he very quietly got his books and left the room closing the door on the way to school Kurama ran into Yusuke. " Hey I'm looking for Hiei Koenma needs him?" Yusuke replies. " He's at my house why does he need him?" Kurama asks." Theirs a demon were tracking and Hiei can track it better." Yusuke replies. " Got a small problem Yusuke Hiei is sick he's running a high fever ten demons were about to attack him Hiei wasn't feeling good they said he threw up then past out they brought him to my house I took his temperature and then fed him some soup he's asleep in my bed right now." Kurama replies. " Koenma get down here." Yusuke replies Koenma appears." Where is Hiei?" Koenma asks. " He's at my house he's sick he's running a high fever demons found him and tried to attack him but Hiei didn't feel good he threw up then past out from the fever the demons picked him up and carried him to my house they knocked at the door I answered and took Hiei from them I took his temperature it was 4000 I have some washcloths to keep his temperature from getting any higher I fed him some soup then he couldn't fall asleep so I brought up the Tv he watched some cartoons until he fell asleep don't let Hiei go he's very sick." Kurama replies. " I'm going back home I have to check on Hiei he shouldn't be alone." Kurama replies as they headed back to Kurama's Kurama unlock his door. " Shh Hiei might still be asleep." Kurama replies as they walked upstairs Hiei was snuggled in the bed sound asleep sweating a lot Kurama notice Hiei's cheeks were flushed. " Hiei's cheeks are flushed he's sweating the fever out but it could be awhile before it breaks." Kurama replies. " Kurama we really need Hiei." Koenma replies. " I know but Hiei is sick he can't until he's well he needs to take it easy." Kurama replies. " Okay Yusuke you Kurama and Kuwabara will go after this demon." Koenma replies. " But Hiei shouldn't be alone." Kurama replies. " I'll stay with him until you guys get back." Koenma replies. " Thanks if Hiei wakes up and is thirsty theirs Gatorade in the refrigerator if he is hungry there's soup in there too don't upset him keep him comfortable as possible if he has to throw up get him to the bathroom immediately don't let him throw up on the carpet my mother paid good money for it and will be upset that the carpet is ruined." Kurama replies. " Okay go guys." Koenma replies. Yusuke Kurama left Kurama's house they ran into Kuwabara. " Hey where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara asks." Don't call him that." Kurama replies. " I can call him what ever I want." Kuwabara replies. Kurama was angry At Kuwabara. " Do you want to know why Hiei is the way he is he was abandoned when he was born thrown away the ice elders ordered Runi to do it they were cruel to him they took him away from his mother the second he was born they wrapped him in tape and ancient writings to seal his powers then dumped him down the cliff to kill him the only thing Hiei has left from his mother is the tear Gem necklace that is around his neck." Kurama replies angrily. " Wait a minute he has a tear gem necklace Yukina has one like that." Kuwabara replies. " Uh oh." Kurama Yusuke replies to them selves. Kuwabara was thinking " The lack of height the red eyes oh my I know about it Hiei is Yukina's older brother does she know?" Kuwabara asks. " No she doesn't Kuwabara Hiei is terrified how she would react to it he's afraid she will reject him his own Koorime race rejected him exiled him Hiei never knew his mother he went back to the island to find and meet his mother he found out she had died Kuwabara she committed suicide she was devastated of the loss of her son she tried so hard to stop the elders on their decision she watched it all two of the elders held her back she was screaming for them to return her son they didn't listen they dropped him then let Hina go she ran to the edge crying she turned her head back yelling at them she was angry and hurt for the loss of her son she demanded Yukina they handed her to her mother Hina stomped off angrily she went home and cried she put Yukina in the bassinet she then killed herself then and their Runi found her I am asking Koenma to bring Hina back to life Hiei needs to see her she can be there for him I feel he needs her its time that he finally meets her." Kurama replies. Meanwhile back at Kurama's house Koenma was reading a book Hiei woke up. " Kurama I'm very thirsty." Hiei replies Koenma came up to Hiei with a cup of Gatorade. " Hiei I sent Kurama and the others to go fight a demon they will be fine don't worry concentrate on getting better here is some Gatorade." Koenma replies sitting Hiei up and Hiei drank from the straw he then was done. " Thank you Koenma I feel terrible." Hiei replies. " Shh I know you do it will be alright are you hungry?" Koenma asks. " A little." Hiei replies lying back down. " I'll go make some soup for you and bring it up." Koenma replies Hiei lied down he turned on the Tv to watch cartoons. " Hiei what are you watching?" Koenma asks. " Cartoons on the Disney channel see when Kurama was at school I would sneak into his house and watch Tv in his den downstairs." Hiei replies. " Okay I'll be downstairs." Koenma replies heading down stairs he made some soup and put it on a tray and headed upstairs he walked in Kurama's room "Hiei the soup is ready." Koenma replies he set the tray on the floor he sat Hiei up a little against the pillows he put the tray on Hiei's lap Hiei began to eat he then drank some Gatorade then was done. " That was good Koenma you surprise me I didn't know you knew how to cook." Hiei replies tiredly on the verge of passing out. " Koenma is my mother in spirit world where did she go when she died?" Hiei asks. " Her spirit is still in spirit world Hiei she's been their since she died we haven't reincarnated her because I had a feeling one of her children will be asking to bring her back Hiei do you want me to bring your mother back I could if you want me to?" Koenma asks Hiei was speechless he couldn't say anything he had tears in his eyes. " You would do that for me Koenma?" Hiei asks shakily. " Of course I would Hiei you're my friend." Koenma replies smiling at him. " Thank you Koenma sir no one has ever done anything nice for me before." Hiei replies. Koenma used his powers he brought Hina back to life Hina was confused. " Where am I?" Hina asks. " Miss Hina you're on earth." Koenma replies. " Why bring me back here my son is long gone he died when he fell off the cliff." Hina replies sadly near tears. " Hina you're son is alive." Koenma replies. " That is impossible." Hina replies. " He is alive Hina he's in Kurama's room resting he has high fever." Koenma replies. " Oh my take me to him I want to see my son." Hina replies. "Sure but first let me tell you about his life." Koenma replies explaining everything she understood. " I want to see him." Hina replies Koenma took her upstairs to Kurama's room he open the door slightly Hiei was lying in bed watching Tv. " Hiei you ready to see you're mother?" Koenma asks. " Yes Koenma." Hiei replies he still felt so sick. Koenma brought Hina in." That's my son oh my he's all grown up." Hina replies near tears. " Mom." Hiei replies. " What's your name I never did get to name you?" Hina asks. " My name is Hiei." Hiei replies Hina sat near her son. " Mom becareful I am running a fever." Hiei replies." Shh I know it will be alright Mama is here for you." Hina replies. " I'm sleepy." Hiei replies he leaned near his mother falling asleep. " Koenma how long has Hiei been sick?" Hina asks. " Just today Kurama said his fever is high 4000." Koenma replies. " I am so glad to see him he turned out alright he's so handsome and strong." Hina replies running her fingers through her son's hair, which had a lot of sweat in it. " Koenma he's sweating a lot." Hina replies in concern. " Check his temperature." Koenma replies handing the thermometer to her Hina put it in her son's left ear it beeped and she took it out. "4099." Hina replies. " It's gotten higher." Koenma replies. " Hina Yukina doesn't know Hiei is her brother he hasn't told her yet." Koenma replies. Yukina Kuwabara Yusuke Kurama came into Kurama's house. " Yukina come upstairs I have to check on Hiei he's very sick he has a high fever it's 4000." Kurama replies taking her upstairs what he found was shocking Yukina knew who it was. " Mom is that you?" Yukina asks. " Yes Yukina honey." Hina replies Hiei was snuggled near Hina fast asleep. " Why are you near Hiei?" Yukina asks. " Yukina Hiei is your older brother." Hina replies Yukina was shocked she was speechless. " I found him finally." Yukina replies walking near her mother and newly found brother. " What's wrong with him he sweating a lot?" Yukina asks. " Hiei is sick he's running a high fever right now." Hina replies. " Kurama Hiei's fever has gotten higher 4099." Koenma replies. " Oh my." Kurama replies with concern. Yusuke and Kuwabara entered. " Shh Hiei is asleep he's sick don't make a sound or he will wake up." Kurama replies. " Hiei has never been sick before." Yusuke replies. " No he hasn't and he is right now Koenma did Hiei eat?" Kurama asks. " Yes I made him some soup a little while ago he only ate a little he wasn't too hungry." Koenma replies. " Okay Kuwabara no more calling Hiei names he has feelings he's changed whether you noticed it or not he's talking more be more nicer to him." Kurama replies. " Alright I'm sorry Kurama for treating Hiei so badly." Kuwabara replies. " Shh you guys are too loud you'll wake him up." Hina replies with a finger to her mouth. " Okay guys let's leave the room so Hiei can rest." Kurama Koenma replies. " But we want to stay." Yusuke replies. "Hiei is sick you all want to end up with it." Kurama replies shooing everyone out. " Kurama we wanted to stay." Yusuke replies. " Hello Hiei has the Makai flu and it's worse for you and me since were half Youkai." Kurama replies. " What about Hina and Yukina?" Kuwabara asks. " Hina already had it but Yukina hadn't yet you only get it once." Kurama replies. " How long will Hiei be sick?" Yusuke asks. " A few days at the most." Kurama replies. Meanwhile the Toguro brothers were coming to Kurama's to get them in the dark tournament this year. " This year will be different will kill the Urameshi team permanently." Muscles replies. " Perfect." The other brother replied. Meanwhile Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara Were talking when suddenly the Toguro Brothers appeared. " Yusuke Urameshi you Kurama Hiei Kuwabara are this years special guests if you refuse everyone you know will die." Muscles replies. " Got a problem Toguro Hiei is out." Yusuke replies. " He has to come." Muscles replies. " He cannot at this time." Yusuke Kurama replies Hina came down franticly. " Hina what's wrong?" Kurama asks in concern. " Hiei his breathing is labored I think his fever is very high it's bad I'm worried." Hina replies. " Oh no." Kurama replies racing upstairs along with Yusuke Yukina Kuwabara and Hina. " Kurama put a hand to Hiei's forehead and pulled it away immediately. "Hina his fever is high I'm talking a lot give me the thermometer." Kurama replies Hina hands Kurama the thermometer Kurama put it in Hiei's left ear it went up and continued finally it beeped Kurama took it out and was shocked at the reading. "108.00 it's very high when did you noticed his breathing were labored?" Kurama asks. " Two minutes before I came running down stairs." Hina replies. " Okay Yusuke ice water will not work go to my basement there is a tub down their bring it up here Kuwabara the Toguro brother and I will bring the ice we've got to get Hiei's temperature down immediately." Kurama replies Yusuke went downstairs he brought up the tub and laid it on the floor. Kurama Kuwabara they were gathering ice. " What are you guys doing?" The Toguro brothers asked. " Were gathering ice Hiei's sick with a very high fever of 9000 his skin is pale his breathing is labored he isn't too good." Yusuke replies taking the carton of ice upstairs the ice was in the tub. " Hina get him in the ice now." Kurama replies everyone left downstairs waiting patiently on news about Hiei. " The tournament is in two months." Muscles replies. " Now is not a good time Hiei is burning up badly with fever will talk after." Yusuke replies. Meanwhile Hina had undressed her son she put him in the tub of ice he didn't stir. " My poor baby so sick." Hina replies sadly Yukina came up." I'll stay with you mom I'm so worried about him." Yukina replies sitting next to her mother. Hina put the thermometer in Hiei's ear it went up and finally beeped. " 7000 it only came down ten degrees." Hina replies. " Give it time mom." Yukina replies with worry in her voice. Kurama Yusuke came up. " How's he doing?" Kurama Yusuke asks." His temperature is slowly coming down its 7000 it will take a while I'll take him out once its 4000 his normal body temp is 3500." Hina replies Kurama left the room. " How's Hiei?" Kuwabara asks." His temperature is starting to come down." Kurama replies. Meanwhile Hina put the thermometer in Hiei's ear it went up and beeped. " 6000 it's coming down finally." Hina replies. " Two hours later Hina put the thermometer in Hiei's left ear it went up and beeped 4000 its low enough I'm taking him out now." Hina replies taking her son out she dried him off then dressed him in sweats Kurama left she then put Hiei in bed cover him to his stomach. " My poor sweet little boy so sick." Hina replies she sat near her son she took him in her arms and cradled him gently. " Rest Hiei Honey Get Better my sweet precious son." Hina replies softly she gently laid Hiei in the bed she cover him with a blanket she went downstairs. " How is Hiei?" Kurama Yusuke Kuwabara and everyone asked. " His temperature is 4000 I got it down from 9000 which was very high he's Sound asleep and hasn't woken up its best if he sleeps right now no yelling it will only wake him up I'll be upstairs." Hina replies heading upstairs to Kurama's room Hiei was asleep Hina sat on the bed near her son. " It will be okay Hiei honey." Hina replies softly she sat on the bed and noticed her son was sweating a lot Hiei woke up he was thirsty." Mom I'm really thirsty." Hiei replies Hina went downstairs she got a glass of Gatorade she put a straw in it then went upstairs she sat her son up. " Drink nice and slow Hiei honey." Hina replies he drank slowly. " Thanks Mom." Hiei replies lying back down to rest. " Mom I feel yucky." Hiei replies. " Shh I know you do sweetheart it will be alright." Hina replies Hiei turned on the Tv he watched some. " Hiei try to sleep." Hina replies softly. " I can't sleep." Hiei replies he felt awe full. Hina took her son in her arms." Shh mama is here she'll hold you all night." Hina replies cradling her son she began rocking him back and forth she began to sing a lullaby Hiei could barely keep his eyes open he closed them and drifted to sleep. " Sleep Hiei get some rest." Hina replies softly running her fingers through his hair. Kuwabara came up stairs. " Your Hina Hiei and Yukina's mother aren't you?" Kuwabara asks. " Shh Hiei is asleep he's still running a fever." Hina replies. " Yes I am their mother." Hina replies. Kurama came upstairs. " Guys it's snowing outside its a blizzard." Kurama replies suddenly the power went out. Kurama turn on some flashlights. " Bring Hiei downstairs keep him in the blankets his skin can't stand cold." Kurama replies. Hina picked her son up in her arms she covered him with a blanket and carried him downstairs she sat on the couch with her son in her arms. " It's freezing." Yusuke Keiko replies. " I know guys if Hiei was awake he would give us a fire but Hiei needs to rest he's still running a fever." Kurama replies. Hiei woke up he still didn't feel good. " Hiei can you set a fire for us in the fire place?" Kurama asks. " Um sure." Hiei replies his forehead still had sweat on it Hiei got up but fell slightly. " Hiei." Kurama Hina Yukina replies. " I'm Okay just dizzy I'm still feverish." Hiei replies Kurama helped him and stood him next to the fireplace. " Open the fireplace Kurama." Hiei replies. Kurama opened the fireplace Hiei then made Red fire appeared in his hand. " Fists of the mortal flame." Hiei replies and the fireplace Was lite. Hiei felt dizzy he collapsed in Kurama's arms. " Don't feel so good." Hiei replies Kurama picked him up and put him in his mother's arms she covered him with a blanket Hiei snuggled near his mother drifting to sleep. " Now what?" Yusuke asks complain loudly. " Shh Yusuke Hiei is asleep he's still running a fever he needs to rest." Kurama replies. " But theirs nothing to do." Yusuke replies bored. " Why don't we play a game?" Kuwabara replies. " Okay but keep it down Hiei will wake up complaining of the noise he's still sick." Kurama replies. " How about we listen to the radio." Keiko replies. " Um hello needs electricity." Yusuke replies. " How about we all go to sleep and get some rest." Kurama replies. " Okay that's good maybe then the power will be back on by morning." Yusuke replies Keiko was already asleep along with Yusuke Yukina slept near her mother and brother Hina was still awake rocking her son back and forth Kuwabara was sound asleep Kurama was still awake. " Hina check Hiei's temperature he's really flushed badly." Kurama replies Hina put the thermometer in her son's left ear and it went up and beeped she took it out and read the reading. " Its 4079." Hina replies. " It went up a little I have to check his Jagan." Kurama replies. " Jagan what's that?" Hina asks. " Hiei's third eye its in his forehead its very powerful it has a mind of its own Hiei is its master with it Hiei can move stuff with his mind like telekinesis he can send and receive messages he can control the weak minded your son is a telepath it's the reason he can use fire and his black dragon wave a dangerous technique he has mastered quite well he can also turn into his demon form green with Jagan eyes all over his body your son is powerful theirs something else he was Mukuro's heir and main general in her army but he just trained for he wanted to be an S class demon which he is but he asked to be released from the pact he missed his friends very much and his sister he felt ready to tell her but stayed in Makai to do some shopping for presents for us a way of thanks for caring about him which was very important to Hiei to feel needed and wanted a sense of belonging this was when he was on his way back and fell ill he wanted to surprise us but on his way back to the Nigan area he didn't feel too well demons found him and were trying to kill him he had the presents in his satchel but it fell to the ground when he fell over from the fever the demons brought him here along with the satchel and I opened it to see it was presents for all of us he will give them out when he is well." Kurama replies Hina looked down at her son who was peacefully sleeping near his mother. " Thanks Kurama for taking such good care of my boy I'd like to thank Mukuro." Hina replies. " Well Hiei still has her communicator on his wrist you can call her and talk to her she's nice she treated Hiei well and never made him feel uncomfortable." Kurama replies. Hina turned on the communicator Mukuro appeared." Who are you?" Mukuro asks. " My name is Hina I'm Hiei and Yukina's mother if its not too much trouble can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Hina asks. "Sure no problem." Mukuro replies. " Mukuro I'd like to thank you for taking the time to train my son I really appreciate it and taking such good care of my son while he was there not making him feel uncomfortable that he was welcomed." Hina replies Mukuro smiled. " You're welcome Hina is Hiei there?" Mukuro asks. " Yes he is but he's asleep Mukuro Hiei is sick he's running a fever." Hina replies. " Oh my is he alright?" Mukuro asks in concern." He had a rough day today his fever got very high earlier it was 108.00 we had to put him in ice to bring it down his body was shaking and his breathing was very labored we got his fever down to 102.55 it went up a little its now 102.79 he just needs to rest." Hina replies. " Okay don't wake him up let him sleep." Mukuro replies. " The power is out here in Kurama's house theirs a blizzard here." Hina replies. " Stay warm guys and hopefully the power will come back on soon." Mukuro replies. " It Will soon everyone here is asleep expect me and Kurama." Hina replies. " Well, I've got to go to a meeting I'll talk to you again tell Hiei to get well soon." Mukuro replies. " I will nice meeting you Mukuro." Hina replies. " Nice to meet you to Hina." Mukuro replies hanging up Hina gently put her son's hand down she noticed Kurama was looking out the window. " Kurama what's wrong?" Hina asks. " My mother and stepfather are at work she hasn't called or came home I'm worried my little step brother is upstairs asleep." Kurama replies. " Call their work." Hina replies. " How the phone doesn't work." Kurama replies when the door opened and it was Shiori and his stepfather. " Mom dad." Kurama replies they were shivering he brought them to the fire and they warmed up he put them under the blankets. " Mom dad I was so worried you both alright?" Kurama asks. " Yes Shuuichi." Shiori replies. " Is your little brother here or at his friends?" Shiori asks. " He's here he's in bed." Kurama replies. " Its bad out their snow everywhere and we barely made it back." Shiori replies. " Rest mom I have all of my friends here you'll meet them tomorrow and I'll tell you about me tomorrow go to sleep." Kurama replies. " Okay son see you in the morning." Shiori replies falling asleep. " Few I'm glad their safe." Kurama replies. " They called you Shuuichi?" Hina asks. " Um that is my human name but I'm half Yoko I was once the legendary bandit Yoko Kurama I got careless and was shot by human hunters and left my dying body and into Shiori's baby my parents do not know but tomorrow I'm telling them they will understand." Kurama replies. " I understand." Hina replies. " I have to check Hiei's Jagan sit him up." Kurama replies Hina sat her son up Kurama reached behind Hiei's head he undid the bandana the eye was closed. " I have to touch it that way it will open." Kurama replies he touched it the eye opened. " Okay it looks okay." Kurama replies redoing the bandana. " The color is purple." Hina replies. " Yes that's what Sigure choose for him." Kurama replies. " Hina Hiei's whole body can be covered in black flames especially when he's angry the Jagan glows green when he's sad it turns red when he read minds blue it responds to his emotions its connected to his Youkai level it cannot be removed it would kill him immediately to be removed." Kurama replies. Hiei stirred he felt hot he woke up. " Mom too hot I feel awe full." Hiei complains tears falling down his face turning into tear gems. " Shh I know sweetheart it will be alright." Hina replies she put the thermometer it beeped and went up. " Its 103.00 Kurama it's going up what will we do?" Hina asks in fear. " I'm calling a doctor from Makai his name is Dr. Bones he's famous Hiei cannot fight this on his own and I can't take any chances with his Jagan if it gets damage and his Ki gets to very low his Jagan will shut down completely and that will be it for Hiei his heart will stop and he will die theirs no way around it Hina Hiei's Jagan is his life line it is the only thing that keeps him alive but don't worry his Jagan is fine I still feel his Ki and its fully charged the Makai fever cannot damaged it his Jagan lasts forever it never fails." Kurama replies. " Please call him Kurama I'm worried about Hiei he's my son I don't want to lose him again please?" Hina pleaded. " Dr. Bones please come here Hiei is sick and his temperature is going up again please check him out." Kurama replies Dr. Bones appeared. " I'll check him out." Dr. Bones replies he looked over Hiei and frowned. " Kurama Hiei has the Maki flu and its dangerous for him to have especially his Jagan it's taking his Ki away it's killing him slowly." Dr. Bones replies. " What it can't be I can still feel his Ki." Kurama replies. " The only reason you can is because his Ki hasn't fallen a lot but it soon will he only has a matter of hours." Dr. Bones replies. "What can we do for him?" Kurama Hina asks shaking in fear. " Get his fever down now get him well and hurry his Ki is fifty percent." Dr. Bones replies. " Okay Dr. Bones get Sigure please hurry." Kurama replies. Yusuke and everyone else woke. "What's going on?" Yukina asks. " Hiei I called the doctor he said Hiei's Ki is being drained by the fever its killing him slowly his Ki is only fifty percent he only has a matter of hours I ask Dr. Bones to bring Sigure here its Hiei's only chance to survive Hiei's Jagan is his life line." Kurama replies. Sigure appeared. " I'll check him make sure his Jagan is alright." Sigure replies undoing the bandana. " Okay Dr. Bones is right his Ki is being drained it's the Makai fever Yukina we need you to heal Hiei's Maki flu then I have to give him Ki to restore him." Sigure replies. Yukina healed her brother his fever broken Sigure checked his Jagan. " Hiei is fine his Jagan is all better." Sigure replies. " Thanks Sigure." Kurama and everyone replied Hiei woke up. " I feel better Mom sis." Hiei replies he had black flames come out of his hand. " He's back." Yusuke replies. Hiei turned off the flames he sat near his mother and gave his mother and sister a giant hug. " I love you mom you too sis." Hiei replies smiling at them. " Kurama Yusuke thanks for being my friend Kuwabara you too." Hiei replies he hugged everyone was happy that Hiei finally accepted them as friend's life went on for the Yu, Yu Hakusho. 


End file.
